4 Season
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: AU/Tak perlu alasan untuk mencintaimu/Celebration of IchiRuki Day/Perubahan judul dari WORD!
1. Word

NO REASON

A BLEACH Fanfiction

Written By Hatsune Julie

"Celebration of IchiRuki Day"

Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Alur yang aneh, plot yang aneh, kegajean tingkat wahid, AU, dst, dst, dst.

_Tak ada kata untuk mengungkapkan kebahagiaan_

_Tak ada kata untuk mengungkapkan kesedihan_

_Tak ada kata untuk mengungkapkan perasaan, apapun bentuknya, terutama bila itu adalah sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta._

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sepi, matahari yang bersinar terik dan cuaca yang panas memang membuat orang enggan melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Tapi, perkecualian untukku. Si bodoh Renji itu dengan kebodohannya yang luar biasa baru saja merusak tugas praktekku, membuatku harus berjalan sepanjang kurang lebih 1 km untuk membeli kebutuhan perbaikan tugas tersebut.

Duk,

Tidak sengaja, tubuhku bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang, seorang perempuan tepatnya. Gadis itu, saking lunglainya, membuatnya berputar 180 derajat, membuatku dapat menatap wajahnya yang berderai airmata.

Dia,… menangis.

Dia, Kuchiki Rukia namanya. Rukia adalah salah seorang teman sekelasku. Sifatnya pendiam dan tertutup, bahkan di kelas dia sering menyendiri di pojok kelas sambil mendengarkan i-pod dan membaca buku, dengan kata lain, terutup. Dan aku berani bersumpah, ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sambil meraih bahunya.

Dia menepis tanganku. "Lepaskan!" serunya. Suara sesenggukan tak sengaja terlepas dari bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis yang sudah terlanjur pecah.

Awalnya aku terbelalak kaget mendapati responnya. Tapi ketika aku sudah dapat menguasai emosi, aku menghela nafas kemudian menggaruk-garuk rambutku yang tidak gatal, pose berpikir andalanku. Setelah berpikir sebentar, aku merogoh kantong saku celana jeans-ku dan mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dari sana, untuk kemudian kuberikan pada Rukia.

"Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini untukmu," kataku sambil mengulurkan sapu tangan. "Aku tahu benar, dan sangat mengerti, kalau tak ada kata yang sanggup menggambarkan kesedihan. Tapi, jangan sampai kau terhanyut di dalamnya. Itu, akan membuatmu semakin menderita," nasihatku.

Yaaaahh,… kalimat itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Walaupun mungkin masalahku dan Rukia berbeda, tapi toh sama-sama menorehkan kesedihan. Sama saja.

Dengan ragu-ragu Rukia meraih sapu tangan yang kusodorkan kemudian menyeka airmatanya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku menahan senyum ketika dia mengeluarkan ingusnya, suaranya itu lho!

"Terima kasih," ujar Rukia pelan dari balik sapu tangan yang sedang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya yang memerah. "Terima kasih," ulangnya sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada sapu tangan.

Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. "Ah!" aku tersentak, tiba-tiba saja teringat akan tugas praktekku yang hancur berantakan. "Maaf ya Rukia, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mata aimashou!" ujarku sambil berlari menjauh dan melambaikan tangan.

Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Rukia tersenyum. "Mata aimashou, Ichigo," ujarnya lirih. Kemudian dia sendiri juga berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda karena bertabrakan denganku tadi. Dalam hati aku bersyukur tangisnya sudah berhenti.

NORMAL POV

Teng,… Teng,… Teng,…

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring, nyaris bergema di antara dinding-dinding bercat putih Karakura High School. Sebuah suara yang menandakan waktu untuk memulai pelajaran pertama pada hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah liburan musim panas yang panjang dan melelahkan.

"Ishida! Pak Kyoraku kemana ini? Kok belum muncul juga?" tanya Hitsugaya pada Ishida, wakil ketua kelas.

Ishida menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk, mungkin dia berniat bergaya cool. "Kau kan ketua kelas, Hitsugaya-kun, kenapa tidak kau cari dia di ruang guru? Ataukah ketua kelas harus diganti karena tidak kebecusanmu ini?"

Ara~, Hitsugaya yang memang gampang terprovokasi itu langsung keluar dari kelas dengan langkah menghentak-hentak dan raut wajah ditekuk, tak lupa dia meninggalkan debam pintu yang, sungguh, menyakitkan telinga ketika menutup pintu kelas.

Yup, jam pertama pada hari pertama ini guru kesenian, Kyoraku-sensei, yang mengajar di kelas 2-1 datang terlambat. Jam pertama bisa dikatakan kosong. Rukia yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan rubix kini meletakkan mainan tersebut dan berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Ichigo.

Semua terdiam dan membeku ketika Rukia menyebutkan nama Ichigo. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertama mereka semua mendengar suara Rukia. Mereka semakin tercengang ketika Rukia membungkukkan badan ke arah Ichigo sambil menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Tapi, mereka semua tidak tahu betapa merah wajah Rukia dan betapa malu perasaannya.

Pada dasarnya sifat Rukia adalah pemalu, ditambah kecuekan tingkat akut, membuatnya sulit bersosialisasi dan lebih memilih menyendiri. Tapi, khusus hari ini dia membiarkan dirinya bertindak di luar kebiasaan tersebut. Dia, Kuchiki Rukia, setidaknya harus berterima kasih atas kebaikan hati Kurosaki Ichigo tempo hari, dan harus mengembalikan sapu tangan milik Ichigo secepatnya, yang artinya saat ini juga.

"Ini, sapu tanganmu. Aku benar-benar berterima-kasih," ujar Rukia sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan putih polos. "Maaf kalau sudah menyusahkanmu tempo hari, Ichigo."

"Waaaahhh,.. ada hubungan apa antara Kurosaki dan Kuchiki?" Inoue tiba-tiba histeris. "Aku saja tidak pernah berani memanggil Kurosaki dengan nama kecil." Bukan rahasia lagi kalau dia menyukai Ichigo, mungkin hanya Ichigo dan Rukia yang tidak menyadarinya gara-gara kecuekan mereka itu. "Kuchiki-san, kau pacaran dengan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue, yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan Rukia.

"Eh?" wajah Rukia memerah dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. "Ti-,"

"TIDAK!"

Baru saja Rukia mau menyangkal, tapi Ichigo memotong penyangkalan tersebut dengan penyangkalan yang sama, dengan suara yang lebih keras dan lantang.

"Aku dan Rukia hanya teman, mengerti?" ujar Ichigo pada Inoue, dengan penekanan yang menakutkan. Sampai-sampai Tatsuki membelalak saking kagetnya.

Bisik-bisik gosip pun langsung menyebar ketika bel istirahat siang berbunyi.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak dingin?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang berbaring santai di atap sekolah berbantalkan kedua lengannya.

Mata hazel Ichigo langsung terpancang pada wajah cantik Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menutupi background langit yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. "Aku sedang tiduran, memangnya kau tidak lihat?" tanya Ichigo balik.

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Kepribadianmu beda sekali ya," ujarnya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin musim gugur.

"Imagemu juga beda sekali dengan yang kami duga. Kau cengeng, pemalu, dan,.. pokoknya tak seperti yang kami duga sebelumnya," balas Ichigo.

Keheningan mulai merebak ketika Rukia tidak membalas perkataan Ichigo.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan keheningan yang hanya diisi desau angin.

"Dingin sih, tapi tak masalah kok," jawab Rukia. "Kau sendiri? Kau kan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sama saja," jawab Ichigo dengan nada cuek.

Lagi-lagi Rukia tertawa.

"Eh, kau tidak risih dengan gosip yang beredar di antara anak-anak?" tanya Rukia. "Padahal sudah satu bulan, kenapa belum reda juga ya gosipnya?"

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Desas-desus tentang hubungan Ichigo-Rukia pun semakin merebak, gosip tentang mereka bukannya mereda malah semakin menghangat. Tapi, sekali lagi terima kasih pada kecuekan Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Tumben kau peduli. Bukannya kau orang yang cuek?" tanya Ichigo.

Kali ini terima kasih pada gosip tersebut, dan Inoue sebagai awal mula gosip. Berkat itu mereka berdua, Ichigo dan Rukia, semakin dekat. Mereka berdua sering bertemu di atap sekolah ketika menghindari kejaran para penggosip dan berondongan pertanyaan mereka. Yang paling gigih adah Chizuru dan Keigo, mereka cukup serasi lho!

Rukia menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Ichigo. "Entahlah. Dan entah kenapa aku ingin segera mengakhiri gosip menyebalkan ini," jawab Rukia meragukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" tanya Rukia dan Ichigo bersamaan setelah keheningan merebak cukup lama diantara mereka.

T B C


	2. No Reason

NO REASON

A BLEACH Fanfiction

Written By Hatsune Julie

"Celebration of IchiRuki Day"

Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Alur yang aneh, plot yang aneh, kegajean tingkat wahid, AU, abal, TYPO, dst, dst, dst.

_Selama empat musim, _

_Tak perlu alasan untuk mencintaimu,_

_Karena tanpa alasan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

Musim dingin sudah datang dan meraja di kota Karakura. Suasana natal tampak kental di mana-mana, mulai dari pohon natal sampai aksen natal yang menghiasi kota.

"Mau kopi panas, Ichigo?" tawar Rukia.

Ichigo yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap gundukan salju di bawah kakinya kini mendongak menatap Rukia yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan sekaleng kopi panas.

"Oh, iya," ujar Ichigo sambil meraih kopi tersebut. "Terima kasih."

Rukia tersenyum. "Tak masalah," ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ichigo.

Keduanya terlibat dalam suasana yang hening selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Rukia angkat suara. "Tak terasa ini sudah bulan Desember," katanya. "Natal juga akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Ya," hanya itu yang dilontarkan Ichigo sebagai respon.

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ichigo, kalau boleh jujur, aku akan mengatakan masa-masa berpacaran denganmu sangat menyenangkan, dan berharap kita bisa tetap seperti saat ini, mengobrol berdua dengan akrab, walaupun nantinya kita bukanlah siapa-siapa, hanya teman sekelas."

Ichigo terdiam. Tak lama kemudian dia berkata, "Aku mengerti. Perasaanku pun sama denganmu. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin melukaimu dengan tetap berpacaran begini, aku yakin kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai."

Lagi-lagi Rukia tertawa. "Oh, mana ada. Gadis seperti aku ini," katanya meremehkan diri sendiri. "Lagi pula untuk apa cinta dan suka itu, hanya satu kata, tak bisa menjadi bukti atau janji bersama selamanya."

"Hush!" ucap Ichigo. "Kau ini cantik tahu, kalau kau lebih percaya diri, pasti banyak yang akan melirikmu," kata Ichigo setengah hati, entah kenapa. "Mengenai yang satu lagi, yang namanya cinta, atau suka, itu datang dari hati, itu sudah jadi bukti. Memang benar bahwa yang namanya perasaan tak bisa diungkapkan begitu saja lewat kata, tapi kalau tidak diungkapkan tidak akan tersampaikan," lanjutnya.

"Benar-benar membingungkan."

"Ya, membingungkan," timpal Ichigo.

Keduanya sama-sama meminum kopi mereka, terus dalam keadaan diam sampai jam tengah malam berdentang. Keduanya berpisah, saling melambaikan tangan, dan semuanya kembali lagi ke titik awal.

XXX

Musim semi.

Setelah melewati tahun baru, hari ulang tahun, valentine, dan ujian kenaikan kelas, akhirnya lembaran baru dimulai juga. Kelas baru, teman baru, dan mungkin saja cinta yang baru. Tapi ada juga beberapa hal yang Rukia harapkan bukan sesuatu yang baru.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san. Kita sekelas lagi nih," ujar Inoue hangat dan ceria. Gadis itu merubah model rambutnya, membuatnya tampak lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Hanya satu yang semua orang sayangkan, intelejensi dan sifatnya tetap sama dan sepertinya sulit diubah.

Rukia balas tersenyum. "Ohayou mo, Inoue," sapanya balik. "Bagaimana liburanmu?" Tanya Rukia. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat guguran helaian sakura dari balik kaca jendela kelas di lantai tiga.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Inoue cepat, membuat perhatian Rukia kembali terfokus padanya. "Ulquiorra mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman ria," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar, rona merah terpulas tipis di pipinya.

Rukia ikut senang mendengarnya. Ulquiorra adalah pacar Inoue dari sekolah sebelah. Orangnya dingin dan stoic, begitu bertolak belakang dengan Inoue. Karenanya, semua orang heran kenapa keduanya bisa menjalin hubungan.

"Lihat itu, Kuchiki-san!" kata Inoue sambil menyenggol pelan bahu Rukia.

Rukia menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah tatapan Inoue, dan disana ada seseorang yang, entah sadar atau tidak, selalu Rukia harapkan. Dialah sesuatu yang Rukia ingin tak pernah berubah. Kurosaki Ichigo, yang rupanya, adalah cinta pertamanya.

Pria berambut orange itu melihat mereka berdua, Rukia dan Inoue maksudnya. Kemudian dengan senyuman cool dia melambaikan tangan dan menyapa mereka, "Selamat pagi, tak menyangka kita akan sekelas lagi."

"Selamat pagi," balas Inoue dan Rukia bersamaan, bedanya adalah Inoue dengan nada bersemangat sedangkan Rukia dengan nada biasa saja. Tapi, siapa yang tahu isi hati seseorang.

Mata musim gugur Ichigo saling bertumbukan dengan mata violet Rukia. Melihat keduanya yang tak juga saling melepaskan tatapan, Inoue dengan sangat tahu diri memilih pergi diam-diam. Dia tak mau menjadi pengganggu disini. Dia tahu keduanya sudah putus, tapi tetap saja apa pun bisa terjadi di musim sakura ini kan, bahkan mungkin keajaiban bahwa keduanya bisa rujuk lagi.

"Sudah lama ya," Rukia membuka suara, sebuah senyuman yang entah dikategorikan apa terukir indah di bibirnya.

Ichigo mengangguk mengiyakan. "Sejak musim dingin saat itu."

"Ternyata kita memang tak bisa jadi teman biasa ya setelah berpisah," kata Rukia diselingi tawa datar. "Padahal aku berharap sekali kalau kita bisa bersikap layaknya teman biasa, ternyata rasanya canggung sekali."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Ichigo "Tapi lagi-lagi kita ditakdirkan sekelas, jadi anggap saja ini kesempatan kedua bagi kita."

Rukia mencoba menahan tawa. "Takdir apa? Kita Cuma sekelas, Ichi!"

Ichigo tak menggubris perkataan Rukia itu dan malah mengalihkan topik. "Kau ingat saat kukatakan cinta itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diungkapkan begitu saja lewat kata, tapi bisa kau izinkan aku untuk menunjukkan rasa cintaku dari perilaku-ku?"

Mata Rukia melebar. "Ini pernyataan cinta?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu."

Rukia membuka mulutnya, namun karena tidak satu pun isi pikirannya bisa disuarakan, dia menutup mulutnya. Cukup lama keheningan meraja, sampai akhirnya gadis itu menghela nafas dan bertanya, "Apa alasanmu mencintaiku?"

"Entahlah. Selama empat musim bersamamu aku bahagia, hanya itu."

Melihat Rukia yang tampak bingung, giliran Ichigo menghela nafas. "Singkatnya, aku tak perlu alasan untuk mencintaimu. Tanpa alasan pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Tapi kalau kau meminta alasan, maka akan kukatakan bahwa kau selalu bisa membuatku bahagia, entah saat kau ada disampingku, atau hanya ada dalam pikiranku."

Jantung Rukia berdetak lebih cepat, dan berdebar tak karuan. Kata-kata Ichigo mungkin termasuk gombal, tapi baginya itulah hal termanis yang pernah dia dengar.

"Siap memulai lembaran baru?" Tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Rukia menatap tangan itu sejenak, kemudian tanpa keraguan meraihnya. "Asalkan tokohnya tetap kita berdua, aku tak keberatan."

O W A R I

A/N : berapa lama saya menunda membuat fic ini? Rasanya lama sekali.

Jadi, saya minta maaf pada para reader sekalian, walau sebenarnya saya tak yakin ada yang menunggu saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Karena keterbatasan waktu, saya minta maaf tak bisa membalas review pembaca sekalian satu-persatu. Saya Cuma sekedar bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, sangat terima kasih, terima kasih banyak, dan sebagainya atas reviewnya.

Sekian, dan sekali lagi, terima kasih.

Special to :

**Michael Timo De Sexta**

**Wi3nter**

**Ruki Yagami**

**The Lonely Crimson**

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

**Dina rukia kuchiki D'hollow**

**Dela chan**

**Nana Naa**

**Ai 'Akira' Shirayuki**


End file.
